jynxkizsfandomcom-20200214-history
5e Monastic Tradition: Way of the Black Cat
The Way of the Black Cat is a Monastic Tradition for the Monk class. Perhaps you were inspired by Bruce Lee's catlike onomatopoeia or by the grace and danger of a black panther. Either way, you ended up a stray cat walking your own path. Some people love your cat-like grace while others fear your presence bringing them bad luck. The Way of the Black Cat is difficult to use and not for the faint of heart. Monasteries that teach the Way of the Black Cat are often small and in very remote and isolated locations. They teach the very basics every Black Cat should know, but intermediate and advanced progress requires a journeyman's path of experience. Disciple of the Black Cat Starting at 3rd level, you have become adept at the basics the Black Cat. You know a variety of postures and stances, many of which require ki to activate. Stances last until the end of combat. Postures can last up to 10 minutes. You may only have 1 upper body posture and 1 lower body stance active at the same time. You can change both with a single bonus action, unless otherwise stated. You must pay the ki activation cost for both the Posture and Stance every time you enter a new combination. The following are all basics you know: Upper Body Postures * Alert Posture - Activate for 1 ki. You make all Wisdom (Perception) and Wisdom (Insight) checks with advantage. Stealth checks are made against your Passive Perception with Disadvantage. * Clawed Posture - Activate for 1 ki. Your unarmed attacks now deal your choice of either slashing or piercing damage. If you are also using Graceful Stance, your unarmed attacks deal an extra 2 damage. Lower Body Stances * Graceful Stance - Activate for 2 ki. You are constantly swaying and moving. If you move at least 10 feet. all attack rolls against you have disadvantage until the start of your next turn. If you are also using Alert Posture, you no longer need to move 10 feet to impose Disadvantage. * Stalker Stance - If you attack from hiding, you deal an extra 1d4 damage. If you also have Clawed Posture active, you instead deal an extra 1d6 damage. Journeyman of the Black Cat Starting at 6th level, you learn 1 more Posture and 1 more Stance of your choice from the following: Upper Body Postures * Posture - Lower Body Stances * Stance - Master of the Black Cat Starting at 11th level, you learn 1 more Posture and 1 more Stance of your choice from the Journeyman list. You also no longer need to expend a reaction to slow fall if you are conscious. Grandmaster of the Black Cat Starting at 17th level, learn 2 more Postures or Stances, or 1 of each. Additionally, you can now use 2 postures and 2 stances at the same time. You can switch all active postures and stances as a bonus action, unless otherwise stated.